Snow Fairy
Snow Fairy (雪の妖精, Yuki no Yōsei) es el primer opening del anime Fairy Tail el cual es interpretado por la banda Funkist y abarca del episodio 1 al 11. Resumen El video comienza con varias fíguras iluminadas de hadas con cola que caminan sobre el cielo mientras Natsu las observa bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Luego son introducidos Lucy, Gray y Erza mientras un hada pasa a la par de ellos. Posteriormente, los cuatro son vistos en un viaje a través de tren con un Natsu escupiendo humo, Lucy leyendo un mapa y Erza comiendo un trozo de pastel. Luego son mostrados sobre un carruaje arrastrado por un jabalí morado, luego se encuentran alrededor de una fogata mientras comen y descansan. Más tarde se ve a Lucy sentada a la orilla de un puente cuando ve que la llaman Mirajane y sus compañeros para luego mostrar varias aventuras que involucran aves y flores gigantes, ademaás de una persecución de abejas y disputas entre compañeros. Es presentado Jellal y algunos de los miembros del gremio Fairy Tail, además de algunas de los espíritus celestiales en posesión de Lucy. Finalmente se ve que Natsu causa una gran explosión con un rayo ascendente que ilumina el panorama, luego una batalla contra una bestia gigante y para terminar un enfrentamiento entre Natsu y Erza concluyendo con los cuatro protagonistas junto a Happy y Plue frente al gremio. Letra Versión Corta Rōmaji = FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga OH YEAH OH YEAH tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi wasuremono wanai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo DON'T SAY GOODBYE |-|Kanji = Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 聞こえてんのかこの声は Oh Yeah 嗄れたって叫ぶから Oh Yeah 聞こえるまで君の心が Oh Yeah Oh Yeah 月と太陽のハイタッチ 忘れ物はないですか おかしいな君がいないと 欲しい物さえ見つからない Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った「時間」があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Don't say goodbye |-|Español = Hada, ¿A dónde te diriges? Reuniré la luz e iluminaré tu futuro (¡Oh sí!) ¿Ahora puedes escuchar la voz que te está llamando? (¡Oh sí!) Está ronca porque ha estado gritando. (¡Oh sí!) ¿Pero permanecerás hasta que tu corazón pueda escucharla? (¡Oh sí!) ¡OH SÍ! El sol y la luna se han unido en celebración; ¿Has olvidado nuestra afiliación? Cuanto no estás aquí para compartir tu risa conmigo, Yo simplemente no puedo encontrar mi inspiración, pero ahora está: Nevando, continúa; sé honesto y sonríe como somos, Aproximándose, evocando, el reloj mantiene repitiéndose, pero, Hada, ¿A dónde te diriges? Estoy sosteniendo toda la luz hacia tu camino; ¡esta luz brillará hasta un nuevo día! {(¡¿Por qué?!) (x3} "¡No digas adiós!" |-|Inglés = Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day! (Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you? (Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse. (Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through? (Oh yeah!) OH YEAH! The sun and moon have joined in celebration; Have you forgotten our affiliation? When you're not here to share your laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's: Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're, Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but, Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day! {(Why?!) x3} "Don't say goodbye!" Versión Completa Rōmaji = FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga OH YEAH OH YEAH tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi wasuremono wanai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou itsu no manika orenji sae shiroku kawatteku kisetsu OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW ima wa omoide no naga de nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru fushigi dana kimi ga warau to boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda SNOWING konna ni hitori furueteru kimi no soba ni yorisoi tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY, HANG IN THERE! warau koto sae wasureteta boku ni mahou wo kakete egao hitotsu de subete wo kaeta kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi wo terasu yo SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa kimi dakara kimi to datta kara SNOWING FAIRY kimi ga kureta hikari zenbu atsume sakebu yo SNOW FAIRY DON'T SAY GOODBYE |-|Kanji = Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 聞こえてんのかこの声は Oh Yeah 嗄れたって叫ぶから Oh Yeah 聞こえるまで君の心が Oh Yeah Oh Yeah 月と太陽のハイタッチ 忘れ物はないですか おかしいな君がいないと 欲しい物さえ見つからない Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った時間 があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 波打ち際に浮かべた感情 いつの間にかオレンジさえ 白く変わってく季節 Oh Yeah 僕ら2人見つめてたレインボー 今は思い出の中で 七色が雪に変わる 不思議だな君が笑うと 僕は少しだけ 強くなれるんだ Snowing こんなに 1人震えてる君の そばに寄り添い 包み込むことも出来ずに Fairy, slowly but surely You're walking your way, Hang in there! 笑うことさえ忘れてた 僕に魔法をかけて 笑顔一つで全てを 変えた君は 僕のFairy Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った時間 があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君を照らすよ Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 君だから 君とだったから Snowing Fairy 君がくれた光 全部集め叫ぶよ Snow fairy Don't say goodbye |-|Español = Hada, ¿A dónde te diriges? Reuniré la luz e iluminaré tu futuro (¡Oh sí!) ¿Ahora puedes escuchar la voz que te está llamando? (¡Oh sí!) Está ronca porque ha estado gritando. (¡Oh sí!) ¿Pero permanecerás hasta que tu corazón pueda escucharla? (¡Oh sí!) ¡OH SÍ! El sol y la luna se han unido en celebración; ¿Has olvidado nuestra afiliación? Cuanto no estás aquí para compartir tu risa conmigo, Yo simplemente no puedo encontrar mi inspiración, pero ahora está: Nevando, continúa; sé honesto y sonríe como somos, Aproximándose, evocando, el reloj mantiene repitiéndose, pero, Hada, ¿A dónde te diriges? Estoy sosteniendo toda la luz hacia tu camino; ¡esta luz brillará hasta un nuevo día! (¡¿Por qué?!) (x3} (¡Oh sí!) Mis sentimientos se precipitan desde el núcleo de mi corazón. Viendo copos blancos en la vierta playa, Me hace cuestionarme cuando el cielo era aún naranja. (¡Oh sí!) Y empiezo a recordar ese arcoiris, Aquellos siete rayos que una vez vi, comienzan a fluir como nieve dentro de mi mente. Aquellos tiempos que reíste trajeron un nuevo misterio extraño, De fuerza desconocida invocada desde mi profundo interior. Nevando, estás sosteniendo tus brazos y temblando pero, Yo sé que el tibio sentimiento vendrá si tu puedes encontrarme de alguna manera, Hada, lentamente, Pero seguramente, tu estás caminando tu camino, Oh, ¡Resiste allí! (¡¿Por qué?!) x7 (¡Sí!) x7 Tú colocas lo mejor en mi, como un hechizo de magia, Un hombre como yo, puede disfrutar al reír ahora. Todo lo que siempre tomó de ti, fue esa simple sonrisa perfecta. Entonces tu eres mi, Hada solitaria Nevando, continúa; sé honesto y sonríe como somos, Aproximándose, evocando, el reloj mantiene repitiéndose, pero, Hada, ¿A dónde te diriges? Estoy sosteniendo toda la luz hacia tu camino; ¡esta luz brillará hsata un nuevo día! Está nevando, Continúa, sé honesto y sonríe porque yo sé, Con sólo la luz, ¡Me estás dando la voluntad de todo estar bien! ¡Nevando!.... ¡Hada!.... Yo limpiaré el camino hasta que estés en mis ojos, Corriendo a tu lado y lloraré, "¡Hada de Nieve!" "¡No digas adiós!" |-|Inglés = Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day! (Oh yeah!) Now can you hear the voice that's calling out to you? (Oh yeah!) Though I know its shouts have caused its overuse. (Oh yeah!) But will it stay until your heart can hear it through? (Oh yeah!) OH YEAH! The sun and moon have joined in celebration; Have you forgotten our affiliation? When you're not here to share your laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration, but now it's: Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're, Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but, Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day! (Why?!) x3 (Oh yeah!) My feelings rush from my heart's core. Seeing white flakes on the beach pour, Makes me wonder when the sky was even orange. (Oh yeah!) And I start to remember that rainbow, Those seven beams that we once saw, start to flow as snow inside my mind. Those times you laughed brought out a strange new mystery, Of unknown strength summoned from deep within me. Snowing, you're holding your arms and trembling but, I know the deep warming feeling would come if you could somehow find me, Fairy, slowly, But surely, you're walking your way, Oh, Hang in there! (Why?!) x7 (Yeah!) x7 You put the best in me, like a magic spell, A guy like me, can enjoy laughing now. All it ever took from you, was that single perfect smile. So you're my, My lone fairy! It's Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're, Approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, but, Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way and to a brand new bright day! It's Snowing, Keep going, be honest and smile because I know, With just the light, You've given me the will to be alright! Snowing!.... Fairy!.... I'll clear the way until your in my eyes, Racing to your side and I'll cry, "Snow Fairy!" "Don't say goodbye!" Videos Versión Corta center|650 px Versión Original center|650 px Personajes Por orden de aparición: *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Happy *Plue *Mirajane Strauss *Jellal Fernandes *Makarov Dreyar *Romeo Conbolt *Macao Conbolt *Wakaba Mine *Cana Alberona *Elfman Strauss *Loke *Levy McGarden *Jet *Droy *Tauro *Acuario *Horologium *Cáncer *Virgo *Igneel Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Opening